


Beautiful

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, jaytim - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Nice Jason, dc, sad tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam





	Beautiful

Tim Drake stood in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. He had just finished taking a shower and he was looking over his skin and all the markings on it from past fights as well as himself. He never thought of himself as handsome. He knew he wasn't completely hideous but he also knew that there were much more attractive people than himself. Like Dick. Or Jason. Hell, even Damian was better looking than him. Or so he thought.

Sighing, he hung up his towel and went back out into the bedroom he and Jason shared and burrowed under the covers, hiding himself from the world.

He was only under the covers for a few minutes before he felt the sheets pull back. He slowly opened his eyes a crack and realized it was Jason.

"Go away." Tim said, closing his eyes again.

But Jason didn't leave. Instead he got undressed and slid into the bed beside him. Tim sighed again as Jason wrapped around him and held him close.

"What's wrong babe, why the sighing?" He asked.

"....nothing." Tim answered.

"Tim.." Jason said knowingly.

Tim sighed again. "I don't...like the way I look."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't like the way you look? Why not?"

"Nothing. This is why I didn't want to talk about it." Tim said squirming out of Jason's hold. But Jason held him still in his arms, looking at him with nothing but concern.

Tim blinked back at him. He really wished Jason hadn't asked what was wrong. And he really wished he hadn't told him. He burrowed down further in the bed, only to have the sheets ripped off of him exposing him to Jason again.

"Tim don't hide from me, what's wrong?"

Tim huffed and sat up looking at Jason. "I already told you so just leave it at that." Jason gave him a look.

"Tim. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Then you'll be here a long time." Tim tried to pull the covers back over him, but once again Jason pulled them off.

"Tim." He said sternly.

Tim sighed for the millionth time. "I said I didn't like the way I look."

"And I asked you why."

"Because I...I can't compare with anyone."

"Tim that's not true..you know you're one of the most good looking guys out there."

"No, that's not true." Tim got up and walked into the bathroom. Jason sighed and followed him.

"What do you see when you look at yourself in the mirror?" Jason asked him.

"A pale, overly skinny guy with dark circles and a coffee addiction." Tim said.

Jason shook his head. "No.."

"Are you saying I'm not a pale, skinny guy with dark circles and a coffee addiction?"

"I'm saying you're more." Jason said gently turning him around to face him. He lifted his chin and looked at him. Tim blinked.

"Come on." Jason said releasing him.

"Where are we going..?" Tim asked.

"Just follow me." Jason said, reaching out to hold his hand. He walked back into the bedroom and got on the bed, pulling Tim beside him. "Lay down."

Tim reluctantly did as he was told. "Now what?" He asked, not really caring to hear the answer.

"I show you how beautiful you are." Jason said straddling him.

Tim always loved the pressure whenever Jason was on him. It made him feel secure, and Jason was so warm, it made him feel safe. However he refused to let Jason know his tactic was so far working.

"How?" He asked blankly.

"I'll show you.." Jason said, leaning down. He pressed his lips to Tim's, sending an electric current through Tim's body. He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around his neck and eased into the kiss. Jason kissed him deeper as time went on. And while Tim still didn't feel any different about himself, he wasn't about to tell him to stop. Especially since Jason had taken Tim's wrists and gently pinned them above his head.

Jason slowly kissed down the younger male's neck, breathing soft praises against his skin. "God you're beautiful baby.." Jason whispered softly, gently kissing down Tim's arm. "Every inch.."

Tim hummed quietly and closed his eyes, enjoying the affection. It wasn't that it didn't happen often. But every time Jason even touched him he felt like he could do anything.

"You were made by the most talented craftsman in the world...so beautiful baby, like a sculpture.." Jason continued kissing down Tim's body.

Tim flushed a little and opened his eyes to watch. Jason had to let go of Tim's wrists in order to go down lower, but when he did he slid them down Tim's body, running over the skin that was just kissed.

By the time he had kissed down to his toes, Tim felt like he was on fire. He loved when Jason touched him. And besides during sex, it usually wasn't this long when he did.

Jason came back up and sat on top of his hips, gently stroking the side of his face. "There's a reason why everybody stares baby...I'm not lying when I tell you, you are stunning. And I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you be mine."

Tim felt like shaking his head but he smiled instead. So what if he didn't feel different about himself. People's opinions of themselves rarely change this quickly. What mattered was that Jason tried. He wanted to make Tim feel good, he wanted to show him why he thought he was beautiful. And for Tim that mattered more than anything else at the moment. He had Jason. And in that moment, Tim dubbed _himself_ the lucky one.


End file.
